Arashigan
by Jreaps24
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha after being denied his heritage. He later becomes the Kazekage alongside with Garra giving Suna two running Kazekages. Naruto also possess a powerful doujutsu.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument of more specifically the forth's head and thought about his two and a half years training and how it aided him in his battle against Akatsuki two days ago when they attacked Suna and kidnapped Garra. His training form Jiraiya revolved around using Kyuubi's chakra which he failed miserable, upgrading rasengan, fuinjutsu with the usage of shadow clones thus giving him time to work on his physical strength and Taijutsu. His taijutsu style was one his idol created and named humming bird. That was all Jiraiya focused on but little did he know was that Naruto had several side projects which one of them was his bloodline. In a fit of frustration about, Naruto activated a bloodline that enabled him to use storm jutsus and control the weather. Naruto from that point started creating his own jutsu arsenal adding on to the small amount he had but kept it to himself as an ace.

He looked around the area to see if anyone was around before his hands flashed through some handseals, **Suiton: Sensor rain**. As the words left his mouth, clouds quickly formed in the skies before light rain poured down. His eyes underwent a transformation and now they were black pupils, red irises in the shape of a hurricane symbol, and black sclera. From this point on, Naruto was able to sense everyone in the pain and manipulate the areas where he wanted it to rain more. He allowed himself to scan through their different chakra levels and signatures. This was his first time using it so he wouldn't be able to tell who it was right now but once he got use to their chakra signatures, he would be able to tell who it was. He soon tensed only before an anbu to appear. He deactivated his bloodline not wanting the anbu to see it.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wants you to be in the towers to speak with you." Naruto could sense his hate but said nothing of it. He allowed the anbu to take him to the towers. Once he was there, he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya next to each other. Tsunade cleared her throat before she begins to explain the reason as to why he was here.

"After going over the mission details from the assisting with assisting with Suna, I have decided that it was time to reveal your heritage and for you to claim what is rightfully yours. Your mother and father is none other than Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Their dying wish was recorded that they wanted you to inherit their things such as the home, money, heirlooms, and everything they once own. We'll need the council's permission of course." Naruto growled when she said the last part.

"Why do we need council members in another clan's business?" Naruto knew most of the council members hated him with a passion. Tsunade sighed sadly before she explained her reason.

"That's because we're going to reinstate you as the last Namikaze. We have your father's and mother's will, your birth certificate, and several affidavits that say you are who you are. Unfortunately, for you to be reinstated as a clan after so long a period of inactivity, we'll need a majority vote from the council. After all, you've been registered as a ward of the state and an orphan since your birth. We have a lot of work ahead of us."She placed a comforting on his shoulders. Jiraiya did the same but added comforting words too.

"Just know, boy, that you've done a lot of good in your career as a ninja. Not many can do what you can. You're an asset to the village and unless there are a lot of bigots and grudge holders on that council, then we'll have no problem. Now, what say we investigate the rest of this house?"

Naruto nodded and followed after them, a small frown on his face. Something told him that this would not end well at all and soon he found just how right his senses were.

Tsunade had been arguing with the assembled council for a while now and it was disheartening to say the least. Despite all the evidence, despite his shining military record, despite ALL he had done for the village; they still held a grudge against the fox and still saw him as the monster inside him. Jiraiya was ready to blow any second. This is how they treat not only a fellow shinobi, but also a child of noble birth? Gritting his teeth, he seethed to himself. If this had been Uchiha Sasuke, they would have kissed his ass so fast…

Naruto sat against the wall by the door, his head hung low. This was what he guessed would have happened if Tsunade told them and how right he was. He knew this wasn't a good idea from the very start but she kept pushing the idea ahead. He was denied his heritage; all that belonged to him was lost. He could care less about the land or the house, those were superficial things. He wanted the memories that belonged to him that were inside; the pictures, the books, the scrolls, his family heirlooms. He wanted his parents' legacy and he was denied that. He had stopped listening after their vote came up negative. Tsunade was in a rage.

"How can you deny him his heritage? He is a ninja of this village and you can't deny him his parent's things."

Homura pushed his glasses further up on his nose and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy; he just didn't hate him either. He was completely neutral. But the Namikaze clan was good people and there was no sound proof that this boy was their son. He couldn't, in good conscience, let him have something that might not belong to him.

"Tsunade, what you say is true. We can't deny him his heritage, but there is no proof beyond your word that he even has a heritage. There is simply no way that I can vote for him to receive the holdings of the Namikaze property, nor can any of the other council members. I don't speak for everyone, but if there were proof beyond a shadow of a doubt, I would be the first to cast my vote for aye."

"So all you need is proof? That's all?"

"That is all."

"Fine, I want one month. I'll have your proof or we will never speak of this again and the Namikaze estates will be auctioned off. Agreed?"

Heads nodded and Tsunade and Jiraiya stormed off with Naruto in tow. Retreating to the Hokage office was the only thing they could do at the moment. They should have known that those idiots wouldn't let it go smoothly. Now all they had to do was find proof. Naruto, however, had had enough of political scheming and stood up, crossed the room, and placed his hands on the shoulders of his two older companions.

"Enough. I see now that I will never reach the heights I want to here. My dream has always been just that, a dream. But I've achieved a certain goal of mine. I know now who my parents were and I can live happily knowing that I was a wanted child, that my parents didn't desert me or abandon me. But Konoha no longer holds anything for me. I want to leave Tsunade." Tsunade frowned.

"I can't do that Naruto. You'll be labeled a missing nin as soon as you exit the gates." Naruto thought about a plan as he went along.

"But what if I wasn't a missing Nin? What if you reassigned me to an allied village? I'm sure Garra wouldn't mind seeing as me and him are really close friends."

Tsunade sat down behind her desk and folded her hands under her chin. Jiraiya took up his station behind her.

"You've put some thought into this haven't you?"

"I already had an idea that they would do something like that but I thought you would find a way around this. I guess things didn't turn out that way. I'll ask Gaara if he would give me a home. Please Baa-chan; don't make me stay here where I'm not appreciated." Tsunade felt saddened at his words.

"But Naruto, we appreciate you. Don't leave because of this. We'll fight it and we'll make it right." Naruto shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Baa-chan, I'm not stupid. I know that the council is against me and has been since jiji told me about their role in the village. I don't have a future here except to die for a village that doesn't appreciate me. Do you know that I've never had a day go by here that I haven't been glared at, or insulted, or threatened with violence just for breathing? Do you know what I found in Suna?" Tsunade had not idea.

"No, what did you find there that you couldn't find here?"

"I found acceptance, adulation, and fellowship among their people. I'm just one ninja, not a demon or a weapon. Here I'm not even treated as a human being and I can't take it anymore. Maybe in Suna I can find a sort of peace I've been fighting for. Please Baa-chan."

Tsunade swiveled her chair so that he couldn't see her face. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she looked at Jiraiya pleadingly, as if asking him what she should do. He had no answer but a frown and a knowing nod, to which her tears seemed to redouble. It was true what Naruto said. He had no future here, he had no life. At least there, in Suna, the people didn't glare at him, they didn't hate him. And he had friends there, genuine friends who knew who and what he was. A happy thought flitted through her mind. Maybe there, he'd find love from someone who was as strong as he was, in mind and body. No one here would let their daughters near him, and his crush seemed so far away. Yes, perhaps this was for the best. She swung the chair back around and gave him a teary grin.

"Well then, when do you want to leave?"

"I want to do some things first. They may have denied me my heritage, but I'm not leaving without a few things that are rightfully mine, council be damned. I want my family scrolls, I want my family's pictures, and I want my father's coat. The rest you can do whatever you want with." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at his demands.

"And how do you intend to get that brat?"

"I'm going back with you two one last time. I'm taking several sealing scrolls and I'm putting my family's things in them." Tsunade nodded her head, but then a fear crept into her mind.

"Naruto, those scrolls are important to the village. How do you intend to take them out without it being seen as treason?"

"I'm going to make copies of whatever is written in them. We'll retrieve them and bring them here to the Hokage office, where I'll make copies and then we'll go see the council again and announce my transfer."

"They'll want the scrolls, you understand."

Naruto set his mouth into a snarl and slammed his fist on the desk.

"They can't have them! Family scrolls are for family only and if there is no Namikaze clan left in Konoha then the scrolls need to be destroyed. I'll burn them myself if need be."

"I see. If you can't have your rightful property nobody will. I like that brat. You know they'll throw a hissy fit right?"

"I don't give a damn about any of them. I don't care what they think anymore."

Tsunade leaned back again and opened her desk drawer, taking out a bottle of sake and three dishes. Jiraiya and Naruto both raised their eyebrows while she uncorked the bottle and poured the sake into the dishes. Lifting hers she bade the two to pick theirs up. Jiraiya did so with a grin on his face, but Naruto looked apprehensive. Tsunade sighed and thrust the dish into his hand.

"I wanted to have a drink with you when you were older, but I may not get that chance now. You're going to drink with Jiraiya and me and you're going to like it. We need to get good and shitfaced before we go about destroying important documents tomorrow."

The three lifted their dishes and tapped them together before downing them. Naruto coughed and sputtered, drawing laughter out of his two older drinking buddies and prompting them to utter at the same time.

"Lightweight."

The next morning found our trio back at the Namikaze household, and standing in front of a heavy oaken door with a red seal on it. Tsunade and Jiraiya had thrust Naruto to the front and stood behind him while he faced the wooden gate to his desires. Looking over his shoulder, he asked for guidance on what to do. Jiraiya huffed and smacked him on the head.

"All those years of studying seals didn't do jack squat with you did it? It's a blood seal you moron. Cut your thumb and run the blood across the seal and the door should open. It'll only do this for a person of Namikaze blood though."A light bulb seemed to come on in Tsunade's head.

"Wait! If that's true, then that's how we can prove his heritage. They'll have to believe us then."

Naruto sighed and turned around as he bit his thumb.

"You know as well as I do it's a futile effort Baa-chan. They don't want me to be a Namikaze and they'll probably say something stupid like 'the demon altered his blood to that of the Hokage's or some shit like that'. Let's just do what we came here to do and copy them at your office."

Without another word, Naruto swiped his thumb across the seal and it glowed a bright red before the door swung open and a musty smell came from the now open room. Coughing slightly the three made their way in and stared in awe at the large amount of scrolls in the vault. Minato was a lover of knowledge and his library could rival that of the Hokage tower. Kushina undoubtedly had her own stash in here, but the majority was Minato. Naruto smiled as he looked around. His parents were definitely knowledge hogs. Deciding to forgo those thoughts for the moment, he turned to his companions and tossed them some scrolls.

"What are you waiting for? Get to sealing." Naruto did just that and sealed moved to his mother's scrolls first. Jiraiya never seeing much of her jutsu before picked up a scroll only for Naruto to quickly take it and seal it away. He used shadow clones to speed up the process. Once he was done, they all left to the towers.

Tsunade entered the council room with Jiraiya and Naruto following closely behind her. This would be a day to remember one way or the other. For one, she was about to send a shinobi to another village without warning and that was considered poor taste from a Kage. The second reason was that she was going to allow said shinobi to destroy documents that could prove potentially useful to Konoha and that definitely wouldn't sit well with the council. The third was that she had invited all of Naruto's friends to sit in on the proceedings, an unheard of thing in the history of Konoha. Seeing that everyone was getting restless, she started the meeting.

"Alright everyone I would like to thank you for coming to this important meeting. We are here once again to decide whether or not you will allow Naruto to take up the name Namikaze and take the seat for that clan on this council. Last time you voted nay. What say you all this time?"

Homura, having been named the representative after his speech last time, stood and addressed the Hokage.

"Have you come across any new evidence to support the claims that one Uzumaki Naruto is indeed the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina?"

A collective gasp was heard from the section where his friends sat. Several murmurs were heard about how he did look like the Fourth and that maybe he was somebody. Naruto grimaced when he heard that. It was as if you couldn't be somebody unless you were from a clan around Konoha. Tsunade shook her head.

"No we haven't found any new evidence. Now what say you?"

The vote went around and it came up nay again. Tsunade sighed and hung her head. This sealed the deal.

"Very well, Uzumaki Naruto may never take the name Namikaze then and the properties shall be sold off. This is the final decision of this council and may not be overturned. I shall now allow Naruto to take the floor as he has something of interest to tell you all Naruto?"

He nodded his head and walked to the front of the room. Taking a rather large scroll from his back, he bit his thumb and swiped it over the length of the scroll, dumping out several more on the floor. Bending his knee, he picked up one and passed it to the council member closest to him.

"These are the family scrolls of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. As they are family scrolls, they cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of any untrustworthy people either in or out of Konoha. I have brought them all here to destroy them in front of the council, that they may never be used for ill."

All the council members blanched at that and began to call out. Homura raised his hand, calling for silence.

"When did you come by these scrolls boy? These were locked away in the Namikaze household, protected by several blood seals and traps. Only one who was of the Namikaze bloodline could…"

The old man's eyes grew large, large enough to bug out of his head. He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Naruto, who had a sad look on his face.

"You…you really are…"

Before he could finish, Naruto had raised his hand and started speaking again.

"No, I am not. That was the supreme decision of this council. There are no Namikaze members left in Konoha anymore. Therefore, these scrolls must be destroyed and any evidence that could be used against the village as well. I, myself, am no longer a part of this village as of tomorrow morning. I am being transferred to Suna, where I will take up station as a Suna Nin, under the orders of the Godaime Kazekage. I am only here to tell you of this myself." He lied about the order part and as for the transfer, all he had to do was get reinstated by Garra as a Nin or civilian.

Everyone stood up and began shouting that he couldn't leave, he was the last Namikaze. It was foolish, he thought, that they would say this after a supreme decision. It couldn't be taken back. Besides, his mind had been made up. With a few quick hand signs and a cry of, **Katon: Great Fire ball**. He incinerated all the scrolls, amidst a chorus of howls of anger. He felt a slight pinch in his heart as he destroyed his father's work, but took solace in the fact that only the originals were lost. His parent's work would live on through him. He turned to the council member who clung to the tiny scroll and held out his hand. He scowled when the man jerked back, cradling the scroll as if it were precious.

"You come in here and destroy our mightiest Hokage's work and expect me to give up the last thing we may have of him? I don't care if you are his son, I won't…"

He never finished what he was about to say because Naruto had leapt over the table and slammed him against the wall. His fangs bared, he snatched the scroll from the man and tossed it onto the bonfire in the middle of the room.

"Never say I'm his son. You idiots all denied me that right and I shall never forget it. I'm going to Suna now, a place where I hope I'll be appreciated. You won't have to put up with the demon brat anymore. You won't have to put up with Uzumaki Naruto anymore. I quit." He left the rooms ignoring their demands and went to pack up for Suna. He grabbed everything he owned from his apartment and sealed them away. As soon as he opened the door, he found his now ex-teammate Sakura glaring hatefully at him.

"So what about the promise you made to me to bring back my Sasuke-kun?" Naruto just walked by here and right as her fist was about to strike, Naruto vanished in a swirl of water. Naruto appeared at the gates of Konoha and created Mini tornadoes under his feet before flying off towards the sky and to Suna. He stopped 5 miles from Konoha to sever his last ties to Konoha.

**Summoning Jutsu**, the chief toad appeared and looked around the area.

"**I don't see any danger. Why was I called here?"** A voice called from below.

"Down here chief."

"**Ah Uzumaki, what do you want?"** Naruto sighed sadly.

"I need to cancel our contract. I'm leaving Konoha."

If Gamabunta could have looked any more surprised it would have been comical. He merely looked at the boy with hurt in his eyes and asked the inevitable question.

"**Why?"**

"I'm not appreciated here in Konoha. I'm leaving and I think it's dishonorable to take a Konoha contract with me. I'm sure Ero-Sannin can find a suitable replacement."Gamabunta's gaze turned sad and he knocked his pipe out on the ground.

"**There aren't many like you kid. And you're right; I did agree to serve those who serve Konoha. No way I can convince you to stay? I'd rather you be my summoner than one who is unworthy."** Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry chief, I can't. I have to do this. I'm really sorry that we never had that drink either. Tell your kids I'll miss them ok?"

"**I will. Goodbye Naruto. I'm glad to have met you. Your father would be proud."**

With a large puff of smoke Gamabunta disappeared and Naruto ducked his head to keep the tears from flowing. The toads had been family to him but if he was to start a new life, then he would do so with his mother's summon contract. He started his journey once again and stopped once he reached River country to eat and to find out what contract he had. Once he was done eating, he signed the contract and went through the necessary signs and pumped Kage amount of chakra into it, **Summoning Jutsu**. A large amount of smoke appeared and once cleared, a red dragon with a single head, double mouths, red eyes, and a long body was now there.

"**Who dares summon Slifer the sky dragon? It's been over 50 years since I had a summoner**." The dragon looked down and took in his scent. **"So it's the Son of Kushina Uzumaki, what an interesting event. I'm guessing that you summoned me to gain me as you new summons."** Seeing him nod his head, she continued. **"Well I won't give you a test seeing as I am your family summons but don't summon me unless there are battles to fight. You may summon my children for any other purpose though." ** She left in a puff of smoke leaving a stunned Naruto. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and went back to flying.

1 hour later after increasing the tornado speed under him, Naruto made to the walls of Suna and kept going. The guards seeing a figure in the sky all panicked especially when a few days ago they were attacked by someone in the sky. The guards went to alert the others to knock him from the sky with explosives but were too late when the figure passed their defense system and right into the hole of the Kazekage tower.

Garra tensed as a figure rolled in kicking up dust to block his view. He relaxed when he left the familiar chakra signature.

"Uzumaki only you would do something this unpredictable as to fly into my towers. May I ask as to why you're here in Suna?" Naruto pulled out a scroll and gave it to him. Garra read over the papers that came from the scroll and his eyes widened a bit before they went back to Normal. "So you wish to join the ranks of Suna? It's a good thing too because we really needed more people having loss some of my own men during the akatsuki attack. Now would you tell me a brief description of your skills?" Naruto smiled before taking out two pieces of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Skill level- unknown

Taijutsu: Humming bird/ Master Level

Ninjutsu: shadow clones, great fireball, rasengan, oodama rasengan, and Rasenshuriken

Genjutsu: Nonexistent but isn't affected by any due to Kyuubi's chakra circulating through his body continuously.

Fuinjutsu: Master level

Information by Jiraiya

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Skill level- unknown

Taijutsu: Humming bird/ Master Level

Ninjutsu: shadow clones, great fireball, rasengan, oodama rasengan, Rasenshuriken, and storm based jutsu.

Genjutsu: Nonexistent but isn't affected by any due to Kyuubi's chakra circulating through his body continuously.

Fuinjutsu: Master level

Kekkei genkai: Arashigan

Abilities of Arashigan: creates storm based jutsu and manipulate weather.

Information by Naruto Uzumaki

He looked up at Naruto expecting an answer for the two separate papers with his skills.

"The second paper is information known only to me and now you. He doesn't know about the Arashigan and neither does Konoha. My mother who I found out about most likely never used it or secretly used it. I want to rebuild my family's clan right here Garra. I will build a compound when I earn enough money but for now I will require a place to live." Garra came up with a solution.

"You may live in the Sabaku residents for the time being in the guest room. As for rank, you will decide on that Uzumaki. What rank do you want?" Naruto thought about it for as while.

"I want chuunin rank and call me Naruto."

"Very well Uzumaki I will write down your rank as chuunin." He ignored his twitch eyebrow and recorded Naruto before handing him his new headband. "Well Uzumaki there is a way to gain cash but not many people chose it. The academy is low on teachers and-"Naruto cut him off.

"I'll do it. I once thought about having students of my own at one point. I even created my own lessons." He summoned a book from a scroll titled 'Basics under Naruto Dattebayo'. Garra coughed to cover up his laugh. He opened the book and read the contents. Not even minutes into the book, he hastily shut the book.

"Teach them everything you wanted to. These notes are beyond our curriculum level. At this rate, Suna will produce chuunin level Nins. Then cutting out the history part and placing that as a hobby is another great idea. When will you start Uzumaki?" Naruto thought about it for a second.

"I'll start tomorrow but right now I need to rest. I'll cook tonight's dinner. I've been dying to try out a new recipe I made." Garra created a sand clone and had the clone show Naruto to his home before fading away. One Naruto was there; he opened the door and looked around. Kicking off his shoes, Naruto went to explore the house. Having search the entire house, he was about to prepare the meal for the sand siblings after he showered and changed from his jumpsuit into lighter clothes. After he showered and changed into a different outfit he had custom made, Naruto came out of room just in time to hear the front door open and the sound of sobbing. Naruto went to investigate to come upon the site of Temari crying her eyes out. Temari wore a short-sleeved black robe that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now uses black gloves and wears her headband over her forehead. The sight of a sad woman all alone was unbearable for Naruto. Naruto without alerting her having refined his stealth skills for his days at the academy when he played pranks on the anbu base without getting caught moved behind her and hugged her. He felt her body stiffen.

"Don't worry Temari it's me, Naruto." He released her and rotated her before giving her a comforting hug. She placed her head in his chest and cried. Naruto sensing her pain rubbed her back for comfort which had a great affect seeing as she calmed down. She looked up to see the familiar blue eyes but his clothes were no longer the same from a few days ago. She was now looking over all the details of his new clothes which were the predominately white robes, and a long white haori giving him a storm based theme style. "It's best if you talk to someone and I am willing to listen to you." His voice was calming and for some unknown reason, she felt compelled to tell him.

"It's my now ex-boyfriend Shikamaru; he dumped me for Ino after cheating on me behind my back." She bawled her fist up in fury. "I should have known this would happen when I noticed he was acting funny around me. He started complaining more about the things I usually do. He wouldn't even touch me when I offered him my virginity stating it was too troublesome." Her eyes grew watery again. Naruto pulled her head back against his chest and rubbed her back. Temari regain herself again. "What I need is someone who is handsome, gentle, loyal, and could do without the ignorance." She sighed sadly. "It's hard to find someone who would be able to put up with my rough personality and treat me gentle as an angel. It's just like Suna where guy feel intimidated by me." She lowered her head in defeat only to have a hand cup her chin and lifted her head gently until they were Seeing Eye to eye.

"Don't give up Temari; I'm sure you will find someone who will love you no matter what. You're too beautiful to be left alone for too long. Just keep your head up." He smiled the biggest smile he could produce. Temari went over a mental check list. He had good looks, a kind personality seeing as he changed her brother Garra for the good, and then there was the fact that he didn't view Sakura as a brute despite her constant beatings toward him. It was then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Naruto-kun, did you know you fit those descriptions of the type of guy I wanted?" Naruto answered her in the most intelligent form possible.

"Huh?"

"You're not only handsome but you're also nice to so many people despite their faults." Naruto answered in the same fashion he did before.

"Huh?" Temari's eyebrow twitched at his thick skull when it came to women. She once heard rumors of him but this was ridiculous. She waited to see if it would come to him soon but having waited 2 whole minutes, she decided to be blunt instead.

"Naruto I'm trying to tell you that you match that of what I want in a guy and I want to go out with you." Naruto's mind went blank for a few second before he responded.

"You want to date me? I mean I don't have much experience in dating and the only experience I really have with women pertains to sexual contents such as jutsus and books I created." Temari's face was red when he mentioned sexual. She forced herself to stop the new images of Naruto caressing her body. She thought about ways to get him to say yes until she thought of a way he would never be able to resist.

"Didn't you say I was beautiful Naruto? I just guess I'm not as pretty as Sakura am I?" Her lips pushed outwards, her eyes grew comically wide, and her eyes grew teary.

"No you're way prettier than Sakura." He froze as those words left his mouth. Before he could say anymore, Temari cut him off seeing this as an advantage.

"Then why don't you give me a chance? My heart is longing for love and so are you. Don't deny yourself happiness Naruto." Naruto thought things over and it didn't seem like a bad thing. He did want to have a family so why not start looking for a girl.

"Alright you got me. Yes-" She didn't allow him to finish as she crashed her lips onto his. Upon feeling his body tensed, she reached her hand towards his whiskers and rubbed them. She felt him relax and purred into her kiss causing her to pull back her face. She continued to rub his whiskers and watched as he closed his eyes and purr. After realizing this, Naruto grabbed her arm from continuing. His face grew red from embarrassment.

"My whisker marks are sensitive areas. Could you keep this a secret?" She leaned and kissed his whiskers before giving it a few licks getting him to not only to purr but also shiver in excitement. "Don't worry Naru-kun; I wouldn't want anyone to know about my new spot to please you." He mind said something else. 'This is my new spot to have you wrapped around my fingers. I'll finally get to have a family to a loyal man.' It was then something seemed off. "Naru-kun, what are you doing here anyways?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I'm living here for a while until I have enough money for a compound. I transferred here to Suna after several issues with Konoha and will be a chuunin as I asked. I will also be teaching at the academy having already made books made by me." He unsealed the book and gave it to her. She read the book before smiling at how well thought out things was.

"Well you seem to have planned things out well. But you do know that with your new pay, it'll still take years before you could create a compound here due to the pricing." Naruto smiled before pulling out a small black book with a man and a women kissing and handed it to her. "It's one of the books I wrote that I will soon publish." Temari opened the book and skimmed through a few pages before her face grew red and a small trace of blood seeped out her nose. Naruto saw the blood and reacted when he placed his hand on her face.

"Are you ok Temari? I think you need to lay down for a bit." She reacted without thinking proving to be fatal. She shoved him away and into a wall before taking off with his book. Naruto lied against the floor with birds flying around his head. Temari ran upstairs after having more sexual thoughts of him. She cursed her 17 year old mind and her needy body. She was still a virgin and has never experience any pleasure outside of masturbating. She felt something in her hand and realized she still had his book. Wanting to release herself, she began reading and masturbating.

Naruto went into the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients before cooking one of his special dishes. Once he was done creating his dish, several footsteps made it to the kitchen revealing to be Kankuro, Garra, and Temari. Judging by the fact that he was not questioned as to why he was here, Naruto knew Garra told him about his situation. It was confirmed when Kankuro asked him a question.

"So Naruto, did you think of how you were going to get a compound?" Before Naruto could answer, Temari gave him the black book. Kankuro skimmed through before he shot back from his seat via blood firing from his nose with a strong pressure. He returned back as when he cleaned up the blood. "I guess you have that covered. This thing's better than Jiraiya's books and the title _Fukai yokubou_ in red letters make the book attractive to the eye." Naruto blushed at the praise while Garra didn't seem to understand what was going on. "So Naruto, I heard you want to build your clan but who's the lucky women?" He wiggled his eyes in a suggestive way.

"I guess I'm the lucky one then." Kankuro and Garra's head whipped in her direction. "Shikamaru dumped me for Ino and Naruto comfort me in my time of need. He unlike Shikamaru knows how to treat women and doesn't care about my faults." Naruto frowned a little.

"Having a rough personality isn't a fault Temari. You were raised to be tough but even so, there's always a soft personality under that hard shell. You just have to know how to open said shell." Temari was touched by his words. It was as if he always knew what to say. The table remained silent as they dug in to eat. Their eyes went wide as the beautiful flavor dances around their mouths. Kankuro voiced most of what they were thinking.

"Hey Naruto we need you to cook more often. Temari may be a strong Kunoichi but she can't even if her life depends on it." He found those were the wrong words to say as a giant fan struck him from his seat. Kankuro got up, grabbed 2 plates worth of food and ran before she could strike again. Temari turned to Naruto.

"This is good food Naruto-kun. I would love to cook like this every day should we marry and have kids. I could imagine our little kids with your personality." Naruto broke out into a coughing fit confusing the two. Temari took this as a sign that he didn't want any kids with her. "What's wrong with having kids with me?" Garra was about to comfort his sister but Naruto cut in.

"Nothing it's just that you wouldn't want our kids to wear orange jumpsuits running around Suna yelling Dattebayo now do we?" Temari thought about the image and shivered. Garra on the other hand smiled at the thought of orange clad with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Temari that doesn't sound bad at all." They looked at him oddly but he elaborated. "It would change the atmosphere around here plus I'm pretty sure they'll be strong just as the two of you or maybe even stronger." Naruto grinned mischievously making Temari pale.

For the rest of the night, the sand siblings got to know about Naruto's past up to the recent events and couldn't help but have a mix of emotions starting with sadness then stopped at anger. They told him that they would support him should he need someone. Naruto thanked them before heading off to bed with plans of publishing his books and teaching at the academy.

Naruto woke up the next day and went to the closest publishing store in Suna where he gave them his book to be published. After setting up his author name and other things, he went towards the academy to meet his new students. He walked into the class to find it empty. After a little more searching around, he found out that his class was outside. After finding where they were, Naruto went over and introduced himself as their new sensei. Right after introductions, Naruto launched into training chakra to the control exercises while tutoring them in the arts of being a ninja in a simple form. What he did was have them use tree walking exercise though he used the walls around them, have them stick leaves to their foreheads, and listened to his lectures. His lectures were broken down into simple ones and to make sure they got it, he would ask questions to random students. He felt happy seeing as not one person got a question wrong.

By the end of the class, all the students went home tired but also eager to return to class. Naruto turned to see Garra, Temari, Kankuro, and what seems like the council members staring at him in shock. He could only scratch his head in embarrassment. He was so wrapped up in his lessons that he did not notice them enter. Garra turned to the council members.

"Well that was Naruto's first lesson taught to our future Nins. This is his first time here and yet the students are learning things with his simple but effective teaching methods." The way Garra spoke with much pride made Naruto's face red with embarrassment. He was never praised this much before so it was a new feeling to him. Naruto watched as Garra led the council members away along with Kankuro. Temari walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

"Teaching tree climbing, the leaf exercise, and your lesson seems to be working wonders for them. I've never seen kids this happy to attend the academy before. It always seems brutal yet it was as if we worked for nothing. Maybe it's the way they explain things for others seeing as your explanation do sound much more clear." Naruto thanked her for the praise before the duo took off. Naruto told her that he published his book and will see how well his books were soon enough. If the sales were high then he would hire a contractor to start building his compound immediately. He showed her his spot where he wanted it built. When she asked why it was outside the village, he stated so that he would be able to watch over Suna and use several high level ninjutsu to attack enemies. They agreed that it was a great idea then went to their own business leaving Naruto and Temari alone to talk. The rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening.

**5 years later**

We find Naruto looking over his sleeping 4 year old son Arashi with sadness in his eyes. His relationship with Temari never lasted as much as he wanted. Shikamaru came to his senses and begged Temari to get back with each other. Ino was dating a guy named Sai. Naruto seeing Temari's feelings for the shadow user rose let her go but kept the son they had. It crushed his soul when she left but he hid the pain well. He and his son lived in the 5 story mansion away from the village. It was there he spent most of his time with his son having created a company that made him millions. He rarely came out making Kankuro and Garra worried. Temari was unaware of the changes she caused as she had moved to Konoha to be with Shikamaru. She now had a 1 year old son named Han Nara as the two married one another.

Arashi reminded Naruto of his days as a young boy. He was an exact clone of Naruto down to the whisker marks. It seemed that he inherited his looks and personality from him. Arashi was the only reason why he didn't completely lose it. He would make sure he had a father to grow up unlike him. No one else matter except his son and he would give up everything including his soul to ensure his safety. Naruto stroked his bright blonde hair as tears dropped from his eyes. He quickly wiped the tears away as he could not afford to show weakness. He would have to remain strong for his son and crying would only go against that. He sensed Temari and Shikamaru approaching his home with their 1 year old son Han. He quickly put on his blank emotional mask wondering why they were here. He hadn't seen or heard from them in 2 years now so what did they want. He opened the door to find Temari holding a baby version of Shikamaru with blonde hair. Standing next to her was Shikamaru himself.

"What can I help you with?" The lack of emotion caused the two to flinch. Neither had ever saw Naruto like this. Garra told them a few minutes ago that Naruto has been isolated ever since their breakup 2 years ago, Temari immediately went to check up on him. Guilt swell up in her chest as she now realized the damage she caused to Naruto when she went with her old love. She didn't think she hurt him this much but thinking back on the incident, she realized that she was wrong. She changed him for the worst.

"Hey Naruto I just wanted to show my husband our child. Actually we came here to bring Arashi with us." She watched Naruto's blank eyes filled with rage. Much to Shikamaru's surprise, his eyes morphed into black pupils, red irises in the shape of a hurricane symbol, and black sclera. The heat started rising around them as if the sun was attempting to kiss Suna. Shikamaru didn't know what was going on but Temari did. "Naruto a child needs both mother and father to have a complete family. You can't raise him alone so let us take him. You're not ready for that responsibility yet so please." She kept her voice as soft as possible not wanting his anger to really spike.

"NO, I've been taking care of him by myself for 2 years by MYSELF so I could handle the responsibility. Plus I'm NOT letting that lazy son of a bitch get ANYWHERE near my son. Go back to _Konoha_ and forget about MY son." Temari's blood boiled when he said his son.

"Don't you mean OUR SON Naruto? I was the one to give birth to him if you didn't remember. You can't tell me what to do either and I'm not leaving without him especially with some knucklehead like you." Shikamaru groaned inwardly at the two. They were both clearly stubborn so there was no way this argument would end or so they thought. The temperature rose again and Shikamaru thought it was weird. Suna was never this hot before so why and what's with Naruto's eyes. He never knew about Naruto having a bloodline and it was never stated in the file. He was brought out of his thoughts when a small mini Naruto walked in holding a teddy bear. "Otousan"

The temperature slowly went back to normal as did Naruto's anger. Shikamaru watched these changes with a keen eye and drew up conclusions that Naruto controlled the weather to an extent. He would report this back to Tsunade as no one seems to know about this development. "Arashi-kun, how are you? What do you want to eat?" The 4 year old paused as if thinking.

"Pancakes with strawberries" His smile reminded Shikamaru of Naruto in his younger days. Several clones puffed into existence and went towards the kitchen. Naruto created another clone to escort him away from them then turned to the two. "The only way you're getting him is through me and I'm not giving you a chance to take him even if I'll have to kill you." His cold voice shook the couple. Naruto just threatened them, something they could never imagine. "Now leave or your child will be without parents soon." Killer intent spiked made the couples step back and Han to cry. Temari felt tears trickle down her eyes as Naruto's eyes slowly matched her younger brother Garra before his change. Naruto shut the door in their faces and took deep breathes to calm down. He went to check up on his son.

Temari stared at the door for a while with tears streaming down her face. She would never be able to get her son now. She wanted Arashi to be a part of her new family so he wouldn't feel unloved by his mother. She was sure Naruto would give her as being a single parent would have complicated his life but that wasn't the case. She felt Shikamaru embrace her knowing she was in pain. She buried her face in his chest and cried while gently stroking Han's hair to relax him. Being exposed to Kage level killing intent would surely shock him.

Shikamaru waited until she was calm before asking something that was eating at his mind. "I know this may be a bad time to ask this but it's really bothering me right now. It's about Naruto's eyes." She knew what he would ask next.

"Yes it controls the weather and it is also a kekkei genkai. He told Garra about it as soon as he was here. Apparently Jiraiya didn't know about this at all either. He made plans to establish his clan here and it looks like he has. We won't be able to retrieve Arashi from him. Naruto is the strongest ninja in the entire village surpassing Garra as well. He was the reason why more of our genin passed the chuunin exams or the genin death rate lowering. He used to be a chuunin sensei but he quit. He left our academy with his lessons for other teachers to use so our genin death rate is still low. He makes his money through his company which sells porn like Jiraiya and a few other things such as seals he created. He even has weapon shops under his company as well." Shikamaru was surprised at the new information. He really needed to tell Tsunade about this along with Jiraiya who went to Ame for unknown reasons.

"Maybe a child is what he needs right now. When I saw his eyes, they were so close to matching the old Garra." Hearing him confirm her thoughts about their eyes scared her but the wanting for her son was still strong. Shikamaru saw this reassure her. "Don't worry Temari, I'll find a way to get Arashi but not through force. He has to be willing as well. An enraged Naruto is the last thing you'll want to deal with especially a kage level one." He sighed as he felt a headache coming. "Troublesome" The duo went to the tower to explain what transpire to Garra. He had to know what became of his closest friend Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto cut the pancakes into small pieces for Arashi to eat without problems. He poured some juice then placed a bendy straw then sat back as Arashi ate his way through three servings of pancakes. His appetite was large for a 4 year old. Actually it was larger than 12 year old as he knew he would be hungry again later. Arashi finished with syrup all around his mouth. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his goofy expression. He took him up and showered him. He created a clone to get him dress as he showered himself. He gave Arashi a miniature version of the clothes he wore which was the predominately white robes, a long white haori, and white ao dai. The two left the compound to enjoy some outside time together. Naruto's security seals would take care of any intruders that entered without permission.

He walked slowly allowing Arashi to take his little steps. A wide grin was present on his face the whole time and Naruto couldn't help but smile. Arashi was so full of life and curious to new things. The two walked around Suna's stores buying here and there. Arashi would try new dishes and Naruto would laugh at the different faces he made when it was sour, spicy, or salty. He loved Arashi will all his heart and wouldn't let Temari take him away. He watched as the little blonde ate his sushi at a fast pace. He turned around when he felt someone tap him. His eyes fell on the form of Pakura Netsu of the Netsu clan. He knew here from the several times he ran into her.

Pakura was one of Suna's most beautiful girls. She had a wonderful figure as well. She has long, light colored hair, which she ties in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it. She also has two locks of hair with darkened tips framing each side of her face and light brown eyes. Her typical attire consists of sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as light colored arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles. The symbol of a sun was son her back which was her clan's symbol. The Netsu clan was the holder of the scorch release bloodline and a part of the council members. Scorch release is an advanced chakra nature. This nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse.

Pakura looked over Naruto with a blush adorned her face. He was considered Suna's strongest Nin and soon to be council member seeing as his clan was slowly growing. She had been angry when Temari and he started dating. She hated Temari with passion for personal reasons though she wouldn't do anything drastic. But word of their breakup spread throughout Suna and Temari's leaving, she waited a bit and now it was time for her to take Temari's place as his wife and mother of the child. The fact that he was 2 years older made her want him more as she found it to be attractive. If she was asked to use one word to describe him, she would have used the word Adonis.

"Hello Pakura-chan, how are you?" Her cheeks turned red at the suffix being added to her name. It intensified when Arashi turned to her as well with innocent blue eyes. She couldn't believe all the attention she was getting.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun I was wondering if you would like to go out one day for a picnic with Arashi as well. You see I find you to be very attractive and I want to get to know you. This may sound strange or too quick but I would also like to be this cute boy's kaachan and your wife. I want to feel what it's like to be a mother and loved as well." Naruto looked in her eyes for any sign of deception but saw none.

"I'm getting a Kaachan?" Naruto looked at his son's eyes and saw hope shinning in them. He found his head nodding to his son without knowing it. A pair of arms embraced him before he knew it. Pakura released him and hugged Arashi as well planting kisses on his cheeks. The sensitive area caused him to giggle uncontrollable. The sight of his son giggling like that made him wonder if she would be the perfect one to replace Temari with. She did make Arashi seem happy. Naruto interrupted them.

"So how about tomorrow and noon for our picnic date?" Pakura accepted this then gave Naruto Arashi then went home to tell her parents about the news. She knew they would be happy especially when their clan status would increase. She entered her clan compound and went straight to her parents. Her father was Moeru Netsu and her mother was Hareyakana Netsu.

"Kaachan Otousan I have a picnic date with Naruto Uzumaki." Both parents' head turned to her in shock. They always told her to be careful as to whom she chose would date but they never expected her to make her goal that high. Naruto was a man of power and money. If the two were to make an alliance then that would be good for them. Their current status would only increase even though they were a considered a noble clan. Suna had a few noble clans though not as much as Konoha one being the Sabaku clan which was now consist of Garra , Kankuro, Matsuri whom was Garra's wife, and Yashamaru who was Garra's 4 year old son and mini clone. Kankuro had yet to find the perfect girl for him yet. Naruto would soon be a clan head in a few days thus the Uzumaki clan would be in Suna. The two could only hope things went well between Naruto and Pakura.

Naruto had Arashi on his shoulders as he walked to the Kazekage towers with Arashi. Based on the date, Matsuri and her son mini Garra or Yashamaru would return. He stopped as he sensed the two enter the village. This was going to be good. Arashi would be happy to see someone his age. He took his son up to the top of the towers and opened the door. In was at that time Matsuri appeared in the room with the mini Garra in her arms. Naruto greeted her.

"Hello Garra-san Matsuri-san, how are you today?" Garra along with Matsuri looked over at the duo. They greeted Naruto as well.

"Hello Naruto-san" Matsuri and Naruto placed the two four year old down. Arashi ran towards Yashamaru having inherited Naruto's friendly attitude. Yashamaru on the other hand picked up Garra's dull personality. Garra picked up a folder and handed it to Naruto.

"Well Naruto it would seem that the council members has decided to make you an official clan in Suna as the Uzumaki clan. Starting now you will receive a spot amongst the council members along with the same privileges. People love and respect you and they will soon love and respect your clan. Also you should be aware that they will no doubt try to form an alliance between you. In the file I have given you information you already know about the clans such as who dislike who down to a sample of their abilities. I have placed a sample of yours as well. Suna now has 6 major clans which I listed." He gave Naruto a small list which he read before putting it away.

Netsu (Heat) - Holder of the scorch release.

Doku (Poison) - This clan has the ability to produce different poison from their bodies that does different things depending on what poison used. The poison produced change so they aren't the same.

Akasuna (Red sand) – They are the creators of puppeteer jutsus starting with Chiyo Akasuna and her younger brother Ebizo Akasuna.

Yama (mountain) – They are very proficient at Earth Jutsus to the point where they could reshape the grounds around them.

Sabaku clan- They helped founded Suna and its wind jutsus.

Uzumaki clan- It is the holder of the Arashigan doujutsu.

Naruto looked back at Garra who was deep in thought about something. He knew something was on his mind but what was it. Garra looked up at Naruto then started speaking again. "Also the council members want you to be the Rokudaime Kazekage and run alongside with me just as the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage did. Initially Temari would have been their choice but she went to Konoha to marry the shadow user." It was that moment Kankuro entered the office just in time to hear the part about Temari being with Shikamaru.

"I don't know why she would go back to the asshole that dumped her. That asshole needs to be taught a lesson or two. I hate that lazy bastard with a passion. I bet he just wanted to fuck Temari seeing as Ino was too much of a whore." Garra's eyebrow rose.

"What makes you think Ino's a whore Kankuro?" Kankuro smirked at this.

"Well she was caught with Kiba by both Hinata who was Kiba's girlfriend at the time and Shikamaru. They were fucking in the restaurant in a private booth. Hell I even fucked her though I didn't tell anyone about it. Ino's still with Kiba by the way and they have a 2 year old daughter as well. I heard the little shy girl broke down in tears after that. She's now considered Konoha's second Ice queen even though the first no longer exists." Naruto looked at him giving him a questioning look. Kankuro shrugged a little. "They said that Kurenai and Asuma are dating." Naruto thought it over.

"I guess she must have finally found someone but I still feel sorry for Hinata though. Well I guess I'll be going now." Arashi ran next to Naruto. Naruto scooped him up and vanished. Yashamaru turned to Garra.

"Otousan, where is sun-man and sun-boy going?" Garra smiled at the nicknames for the blondes. "I like them Otousan." Garra and Kankuro agreed with him. Kankuro wondered why Temari would dump him for the laziest guy ever. He liked Naruto more than Shikamaru but that relationship ended and would never start again. His sister or the new Nara cum dumpster was too much of an idiot to know what she lost.

Back in Konoha Tsunade listened to Shikamaru and Temari as she told Tsunade about Naruto's kekkei genkai even though she didn't know everything about it as well. Tsunade was disturbed that Naruto kept this hidden everyone including her and Jiraiya. Once they were done, she felt a huge headache coming. As Hokage she knew she would have to report her new findings to the council member. "Anbu, summon the council members for an emergency meeting." Her hidden anbu took off as quickly as they could. Tsunade escorted Temari and Shikamaru to the council room where they retold the events about Naruto and his bloodline. Homura waited until they were finished.

"This is disturbing news for us. Not only did we lose the Sharingan but also an unknown bloodline as well and to another country to boot. We can't have our bloodline spreading in other villages especially powerful ones at that. Since we can't force Naruto to come here now, we must retrieve your son Temari and Shikamaru. A child will need both his parents plus he isn't mature enough for a child. His status as a Jinchuriki will also endanger the child as well. Hokage-sama you must ask the Kazekage to send the boy and the child over for a meeting so you could talk some sense into the boy." Tsunade said nothing as she didn't believe Naruto was responsible enough for a child as well plus the boy wouldn't be safe with Akatsuki on his tail. Keeping him with her in Konoha seemed like a better idea plus it was a better environment than Suna's rough environment.

She wrote up the note and sent it through reverse summon seals created after Garra lost his tailed beast. The group waited until a message was sent back which happened 30 minutes later. Tsunade reached to open the scroll only to have said scroll open unsealing an enraged Naruto now standing on the middle of the table. His eyes landed on Temari with pure hate making her flinch.

"So you turned your back on Suna revealing their secrets to Konoha. I see the lazy fuck must have you wrapped around his finger bitch. I bet Garra must be ashamed of you right now." Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto with his fist approaching his face. Naruto raised two fingers stopping the attack. Using the other hand, he fired a very weak rasengan from his palm sending the shadow user away. Shikamaru landed on his feet but didn't make a second attempt as Naruto seemed much stronger than him by miles. He was able to deduce this from his initial attack how Naruto seemed to move without ease and executing that low attack was second nature to him. Naruto turned his head towards Tsunade and snarled.

"You won't get my son like it or not Hokage-_sama_." The way he said "sama" was as if it was poisonous to say. "If anyone of you attempts to do something I don't like, I will destroy konoha myself and if you don't believe me, then I will give you a small demonstration." His eyes morphed showing his doujutsus. The council members watched as he stared at their Hokage for a while before saying, "Done" in which his eyes returned to normal.

Before anyone could ask what he did, lightning struck the roof creating a large hole. Rain poured through the hole wetting important papers and documents. "It will continue to rain until I feel like stopping it. You should all be glad I didn't make a permanent hurricane for your village. This is your one time warning, leave the Uzumaki clan alone or else…. He stepped back on the reverse summon scroll and vanished.

Not a word was said from the konoha council members as they stared at the rain. Hiashi looked up with his byakugan to find traces of Naruto's chakra in the air along with what seems to be a continuous chakra cycle. Danzo stared up with his lone eyes at the endless rain. Such power to manipulate the weather could be devastating towards any country. He could very well destroy konoha if he wanted to. That thought alone made him shiver. He needed to plan something but the question was what could he do right now.

Naruto reappeared back in his compound where Pakura were having fun with Arashi. Arashi perked up when Naruto entered the room.

"Otousan you're home again." He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him then the two embraced in a hug. Naruto lifted his mini self from the floor with a smile.

"But I haven't been gone long Arashi-kun."

"In the Uzumaki law book you took too long. You're getting the maximum punishment which is all you could eat ramen for me." Naruto's eyes opened in a comical way gaining a giggle from Pakura and Arashi. Naruto soon made a pouting look.

"Can't you have mercy on me Arashi-kun?" That thought went out the window when he shook his head. "Alright I'll make the Uzumaki supreme for you." Arashi's eyes went wide as they beamed with joy. He hugged Naruto while thanking him over and over. Naruto at that moment felt as if he was on top of the world. Arashi was truly a blessing for him and he thanked kami everyday for having him. Naruto looked at his child and it was then he made a silent promise to ensure not only his child's safety but all of Suna. Also thoughts of his son being a kage went through his head. It did sound cool to each generation of the Uzumaki clan become Kazekage for many years to come. He wondered if this was what his father wanted when he was in konoha. He would train him to become strong surpassing even him and unlike his time at the academy where he had to learn alone with teachers sabotaged his learning; Arashi wouldn't have to deal with that at all. "Let's go have a family dinner."

**1 month later**

Pakura walked the streets of Suna with 4 year old Arashi walking next to her. People looked at the two and smiled. They knew about their Rokudaime Hokage's girlfriend and how things were seeing as they would be seen throughout the village. He did his job greatly as their new kazekage. Garra was able to relax more when Naruto used shadow clones to speed up the paperwork process. Both were able to spend more time with their families. Pakura looked over at the smiling wonder known as Arashi. Her parents instantly fell in love with him asking Pakura to bring him over whenever she could so that they could get use to their future grandson. The people that walked by couldn't help but smile at his kazekage costume he wore. It seemed that Naruto sparked an interest in him, and now he wanted to be kazekage just like his father is.

Pakura turned the corner and continued walking through the village unaware of an unknown assailant watching the duo. The unknown enemy stared at the boy through his single hole of his orange spiral mask. He heard about Naruto's son and kekkei genkai in Konoha and was amazed especially when he saw the continuous rain. The boy under the right sensei could be a powerful individual. It was a good thing that he was still young because he would be able to mold him into a powerful apprentice. He chuckled in a way that promised bad things in the future. Arashi could be a powerful Nin under him after he retrieved the Kyuubi. With a few lies here and there, he could turn the boy against konoha thus destroying the village that his once traitorous clan members lived. Having spotted his nest target after Naruto, he warped himself to a different area. 1 minute later anbu showed up in the spot he was in. Their Rokudaime Kazekage Naruto had sensed an enemy here but they guessed that he left through some type of teleportation based on the footprints left in one spot. They took a snapshot of the footprint to show their leader. They needed to report this soon.

Naruto sat back and listened to the disturbing news about the unknown assailant escaping. There were no footprints anywhere near the ones they found so this meant teleportation. The thought of someone entering the village and escaping unnerved him. Once they group was finished speaking, Naruto decided to push forward one of his fuinjutsu ideas to detect any intruder. "Alright I want you man to place my new seals throughout the village. I've been meaning to do so but I wanted to test them first. But now it seems there's no time for delays and I need to put my plan into action immediately. I have marked every area I want the seals on the map so get to it immediately." He pulled out a map and gave the group along with a scroll containing the seals and instructions as to how to activate it.

Once the group left to start the procedure, Naruto went outside and floated up with his invisible seal active. He floated up to a small base hidden in the sky. The base was on a chunk of earth floating above a chakra cloud. It was here he created what would allow Suna to detect enemies entering their village. In the base was a machine in the form of a mechanical brain. The brain contained samples of chakra or and blood he secretly collected from all of Suna's people. It was a project he's been working on for a while now to prevent enemies from sneaking in the village.

Naruto approached the machine and activated it. He watched the monitor close by light up as the anbu placed seals around Suna just as he wanted it. The seal would allow the brain to sense chakra throughout Suna and around its desert. Using information he collected, the machine would show those who resides in Suna as blue dots and the others as red dots indicating enemies or possible enemies. People started popping up on his radar showing how well the machine worked. Having done so, he added information he secretly took from konoha adding them in the allies section which would appear as green dots. Naruto placed up barrier and invisible shields around the chakra cloud and the base. This base would be available for him and Garra while there was a ground base for the soon to be detection group.

Naruto sent one of his summon to retrieve Garra to inform him of the new detection system. He went to the towers and waited 20 minutes in which Garra appeared in a swirl of sand. He didn't wait long to explain his reason for calling him. "I finished creating both sensing towers in which the sky one will be available for only the Kazekage. The ground one will be up and running in minutes but right now we need people who will monitor all of Suna for enemies. They'll be in charge of watching the monitors 24/7. I will personally take money from my income to pay anyone who will be willing to do the job immediately." Garra thought things over.

"I may know a few people who would want the position." Naruto smiled at the new revelation.

"That's good to hear Garra." He pulled out a thin book. "The directions as to how to use the machine are in there. It's relatively easy as I created that way. Basically it's a detailed map of Suna with different color dots being blue, red, and green. The blue dots are Suna's people, the red are enemies, and green are allies meaning Konoha. I've added addition things such as name finder allowing you to find anyone with the search engine." Garra seemed pleased with this but something did seem off.

"But weren't you going to test this a few times to add other features." Naruto's face grew serious.

"I was until some unknown person infiltrated Suna and escaped unidentified. All we had were footprints of said person which was why I had anbu place the seals down and why I need a group in the building within the next few hours to monitor for threats. As for the features, I will add them as I extend Suna's protection. I will shape Suna into a well protected village. We will be prepared for anything including war should that arises. I think it's time for Suna to have a complete transformation. A first thing first is the weeding out of any and all spies hidden in Suna. I have listed all the steps I will take over the next 2 years." He pulled out a small paper with the list on it allowing Garra to see. The following went as plan along with the results


	4. Chapter 4

**Six months- **Investigate every Suna resident with the help of clones.

Naruto, Garra, Kankuro, and a few loyal Nins investigated everyone who resides in Suna weeding out spies with the help of Fuinjutsu. They weeded out spies that were both willingly and unwillingly given out information on Suna. The willingly spies were drained of information and disposed of while the others had seals or anything that forced them against their will removed allowing them to live a normal life in Suna. Naruto and the others were shocked to see how many spies the other countries had in Suna. Naruto made a vow to make sure that never happens again.

**Three months- **Set multiple variants of sensor Fuinjutsu

Naruto and a trusted group of anbu placed new sensor seals that picked up things such as advanced genjutsu, seals being used even if seal is placed inside someone, and also the smallest chakra spike from those who weren't marked as blue in Suna's radar. This would alert them of jutsu usage as soon as a activity in chakra is sensed.

**Three months- **Suna's ultimate defense system

Utilizing the power of Fuinjutsu and two Kage, Naruto was able to produce an endless sandstorm. To bypass the storm, transportation seals were created linking from one point being outside the storm to another point in Suna. Special clothing such as cloaks or accessories such as watches, necklaces, and rings with seals were created allowing people of Suna to transport safely. Anyone without the seal that transported in would be restricted by the restraining seals to allow Suna Nins on standby to take said Nin into questioning. Each item was attuned to each individual's chakra or DNA making it impossible for others to use.

**One year later- **Suna's change draws attention

After spies were weeded out, other countries tried to slip in new spies only to fail. They stopped sending spies to avoid Suna gaining any information on them plus things were getting risky for them. Suna had become one of the most impossible to infiltrate by anyone that tried.

Right now Garra and Naruto stood by with their sons as they watched the endless sandstorm. The sandstorm had become deadlier when wind blades were added in the mix. The sandstorm surrounded Suna protecting its entire people. Two-way trading posts were created allowing for those wanting to trade with Suna to do so without putting Suna at risks. Barrier shields were made allowing both parties to trade safely with one another. Both Naruto and Garra watched as people transported from one end to another safely. The duo was interrupted when an alarm went off indicating that someone was caught in the restrain seal. Naruto pulled out a device to find that allies were caught using the transporters.

Naruto appeared to find team 8 and 10 frozen still with chakra chains around them. He smiled at their predicament much to their irritation. "Well well, what do we have here? It seems that Konoha has decided that they could pop in at any time if that's what you guys are." Ino had a pure look of irritation etched on her face while the others kept a neutral look. She being the irritated one snarled at him.

"Let us go stupid or did that little brain of yours forget who we are. Do I need to punch some senses into you?" Naruto chuckled at her.

"Threatening the Kazekage in your position isn't a bright move Yamanaka-san especially when I could have you executed right now." Her face lost its color when she realized what he said was true. Hinata sighed at the girl's predicament.

"I think its best that you stay silent Yamanaka-san or that will cost your life. I'm sorry Kazekage-sama for her disrespect. We're here for an agreement from the Hokage for a meeting. We couldn't use the reverse summon seal for some reason so we came here to possible set up another connection and possible have a meeting with our council members as it pertain our village as a whole." Naruto nods his head as he was curious as to what they wanted. He pulled out a small scroll and gave Hinata.

"In that scroll is an advanced reverse summon seal. I look forward to the meeting." He allowed the group to leave through the transportation seals then went back to report this to Garra.

Once back outside Ino wasted no time in throwing her fist towards Hinata. Hinata caught her wrist and landed a jyuken powered slap to the face sending the blonde to the floor. The others in the group retrained both girls from fighting more. Ino held her face as she got up.

"That stupid bitch need to stop being jealous that Kiba left her ass. He's with me now and we have a 4 year old girl together. Instead of being angry at me, why don't you find someone to fuck you? I think lack of sex is making you cranky Hyuga bitch." Hinata didn't say anything but turned away indicating that she was not going to react to her words or acknowledge them. Kurenai looked at her sister figure with concern. Seeing no signs of further fighting, the group continued their way to Konoha. Once they reached to Konoha, they were taken to the council chambers where the scroll was delivered to Tsunade along with a report which Shikamaru voiced for everyone.

"There's a seal that transport others to a certain zone. From what I witnessed, the Suna Nins have a special seal that allows them to not only transport into Suna but also without being restrained by seals set up within the zone you're sent to. Any enemies sneaking in would be caught. The seals are the only way into Suna other than the sand storm but after a few tests, we've discovered that it isn't a normal sandstorm as we thought. Thousand of wind blades flying around ensure death to anyone trying to pass through. Suna's defense system is impressive to say the least." Tsunade allowed the new information to soak into her mind.

"Thank you Shikamaru for the updates. I think it's time to speak with the Kazekage about not only stopping this continuous rain but also make a possible trade. From what Jiraiya has told me, no information has been leaked out on Suna at all. They were able to get rid of all spies including Jiraiya's spies. Suna has grown powerful ever since Naruto took a position there. If he could have done that for Konoha then image how things would have been here if he was Hokage. Not only did we lose Hokage material but also someone that hails from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan." Not a word was said as it was completely true. The civilians were given a few years to realize their mistake seeing how their ally Suna was gaining power and missions. Tsunade broke the silence. "I will set up a meeting as soon as the seal is set." She looked over to the anbu setting us the seals then sent a message after the connection was complete.

30 minutes later Naruto appeared with a min version of himself in his arms. Said mini version was smiling with what seemed to be a ramen flavored bar in his hand. Naruto greeted the entire council members politely. "Hello Konoha council-sans and Hokage-san, what may I do for you?" Tsunade motioned for him to sit which he did with Arashi in his lap.

"Well first off I would like to ask you about the rain storm you left behind. Is it possible for you to stop it?" Naruto's eyes changed showing his kekkei genkai once again. Once that was complete, his eyes shifted back to his blue ones. "Now on to what we called you hear for. We were hoping to boost our defense and get rid of any spies as Suna has. What I'm asking for is that you allow us to adopt Suna's defense system with some adjustments of course not being the sandstorm but some type of defense system that you're using to keep out enemies from your village." Naruto thought over what they were asking for.

"What will I gain in return Hokage-sama? Surely you wouldn't expect something like this to be free. What do Konoha have to offer Suna?"

"Well I'm sure we could discuss a few things with our alliance agreements to make some improvements plus you will be protecting your precious people here in Konoha." She smiled at him while Naruto kept up an impassive face.

"I do not wish to make any adjustments to our alliance as I like to keep things the way they are now. As for my precious people, they are currently in Suna and nowhere else. Is there anything else?" Tsunade frowned not expecting this at all. Before anything could happen next, Arashi started moving around a lot.

"Otousan I have to go to the bathroom. I can't hold it." Naruto smile at Arashi's pouting face. He stood up with Arashi and temporarily excused himself not trusting anyone else. As soon as he was out the room, Danzo turned to Tsunade.

"Well Hokage-san, what are you going to do now? Surely he won't give anything for nothing. This defense system could improve Konoha." Tsunade sighed in frustration as she didn't know what to do right now.

"I don't know but we need to find out soon. Maybe a arrange marriage will do but then again he's got himself a girlfriend by the name of Pakura. Besides whom could we offer for him considering the fact that she would have to live with him?" Her answer came from the last person she expected it from. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I volunteer my daughter Hinata Hyuga for the task. She's single, of age, and I'll be able to get the elders off my back about branding her. I've been able to keep them away but it's getting more impossible each day. We'll also gain power so that the elders won't be able to complain." Tsunade nods her head while the other clan heads didn't seem to like the idea of the Hyugas gaining more power than they had though no one voiced it.

"Very well Hiashi-san I will put that offer on the table though I doubt he will accept it as he's already taken." All conversation ceases when Naruto came back in the room with Arashi and sat back down. Tsunade as she said placed the offer on the table and just as she predicted, he denied that. Arashi looked over at Naruto with confusion.

"Does that mean I'm keeping Pakura-chan as a mommy?" Naruto smiled at him then rubbed his hair gently. "I guess so Arashi-kun unless things don't work out. You'll have a mommy soon though just as I promised." Arashi beamed at the prospect of gaining a new mother. No one noticed the grin Danzo had on his face as a plan formulated in his head. He quickly hid that grin not wanting anyone to notice. Naruto stood with Arashi in his arms. "I think I will take my leave for now. When you have an idea in what you could offer Suna, just send another message. Goodbye for now Hokage-sama." With that he took with Arashi unaware of what would happen within the next two weeks until it was too late.

Two weeks later we find Naruto staring at the bodies of the now deceased Netsu clan members who was assassinated by what seemed to be Iwa Nins. Naruto closed his eyes to block out the tears that were threatening to fall. He should have trusted his gut instinct when he heard from Pakura that they were invited to a meeting from the Earth Daimyo but he had no spy network or spies to confirm it. Pakura's words were "I'm a big girl Naru-kun, don't worry about me. I could handle myself if push comes to shove." Now she was dead by an apparent Doton jutsu close to grass country. It was due to a letter from an anonymous person that Naruto found out about their deaths. He saw the official Iwa symbol on the note before the paper burst into flames. He turned away from the bodies not wanting to accept the fact that he lost a girl that he was finally opening his heart to. Now he wished that he created a spy system but doing so now would take time he did not have. If Iwa truly did this then it would seem that their hate for Suna did not go away. If that was the case then Suna needed to be prepared. Garra watched as his friend went away and felt bad for him and Arashi who was expecting a mother soon. The thought of the little blonde being sad about not having a mother made Garra feel a little down. He trailed out catching up to Naruto and stopped him.

"I'm sorry for what has happened Naruto. Even I didn't see this happening anytime soon but in a ninja world, many bad things happen to good people. I truly hope this doesn't get to you as you do have a son to look after. You will have to remain strong for him. I don't want the little guy to lose that cheerful smile of his that's why I'm asking that you accept the arranged marriage with the Hyugas killing two birds with one stone. Arashi gains a mother figure and Hiashi-san doesn't have to place the seal on his daughter." Naruto wiped away the tears from his eyes as he remembered his son. He turned to Garra with a sad smile.

"I guess you're right Garra. I do have to remain strong for Arashi no matter what happens. I guess the alliance will do. I'll also ask for a spy connection for Suna as well." His eyes grew cold as he spoke the next lines. "If Iwa has anything to do with the Netsu clan being extinguished from Suna, I'll make their lives a living hell and they'll never know who did it. I'll make it seem that their being haunted by the ghost of the Netsu clan. That's the only thing I'll be able to do without risking war." Garra was glad that he wouldn't try anything that could cause a war as that would be the death of many good Suna Nins. Naruto wrote a letter asking for a meeting with the Hokage pertaining Suna's defense.

Naruto wasn't surprised when a letter came back within thirty minutes stating that the meeting was ready. As he was about to go, Garra came next to him and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'll accompany you this time seeing as you're not in the speaking mode." Naruto didn't say anything but inside he was glad. The two kazekage vanished only to reappear in the council chambers. Garra greeted the council members while Naruto stayed silent making a few nervous. Garra looked at the Hokage then spoke.

"I will be speaking with you as Naruto isn't in the mood. I've discussed with him and we've decided to incorporate some of Suna's defense system into Konoha's and in return we accept the arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata and something else. We would like to request for Jiraiya to pass on information regarding possible threats of Suna. We would like to be prepared in case war breaks out." Tsunade despite finding the request odd agreed. She wrote up the papers with both terms in which Garra signed. The council members, the elders, and Tsunade seemed pleased. Danzo sat back as Naruto accepted the arranged marriage. His plan had succeeded and no one knew of his deed. Now if he correct then Konoha would slowly gain power as other countries started losing their power starting with Iwa.

Hiashi sent anbu to collect his daughter. He made sure to inform the anbu to tell Hinata of the arranged marriage and to be here within the next 30 minutes with only a few treasure items and not all of her clothes. Since she's traveling to a different terrain, she would require different clothes. 20 minutes later Hinata appeared with a small amount of belongings mostly things her mother left behind for her. She bowed to her father then allowed Garra to take her away. Naruto on the other hand stayed behind with the Hokage.

"Alright Hokage-sama please lead me to the two building you would like to set up your radars. The first building will be assessable to the Kage alone while the other one will be accessible to the workers and a whoever you deem trustworthy or that's how we do things in Suna. Reading the radar will be easy. Blue will represent one color of your choosing, red will be your enemy or potential enemies unless you decided to add them to you ally list, and green will be a color of your choosing. What colors would you like for your people and allies?" Tsunade thought about it and decided that they would use Suna's color system as it seemed like the best.

"Very well Hokage-sama now all you need is two buildings one being hidden away from all but you and the other one for your trusted people or whoever you want to use. While you find a building, I will set up the seals throughout Konoha." He created shadow clones then took off to place the seals around Konoha. Once that was done, he went over to set up the brains and monitors in both buildings. Tsunade watched as a detailed map of Konoha appeared with many blue dots. She listened as Naruto explained to her how simple using the machine was. She tested the search engine out and found said person immediately. "Now for the defensive part, I'll have that prepared for you within a week. I will have special seals allowing Konoha to sense enemy miles away from Konoha using the trees as connection. You will be able to create small forts as well with the barrier shields I will leave behind along with others. Using anything such as tornadoes will not only allow enemies to find you easier but also destroy trees that your Nins use. I will do something about the areas around Konoha though such as the volcanoes, the water areas and anything I could use. Now if that's all, I'll be talking my leave." He turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Wait" Naruto turned around to see her sad face. "Why are you so cold to me Naruto? I thought we were like family. What did I or Jiraiya do to receive your hate?" Naruto sighed sadly at the person he once called baachan.

"I don't have anything particular about you or Jiraiya but just Konoha in general." His head lowered as he continued speaking. "I guess years of emotional and physical abuse I suffered here just made me like this. My anger towards you isn't because of something you did or didn't do but it's because you're a part of Konoha that's all. I'm sorry that you thought otherwise." He turned away and left a sad Tsunade. An image of Naruto screaming he was going to be the next Hokage shattered as he was now the Kage of Suna. She allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks as did Naruto whom wiped them away quickly. He took off to Konoha chambers and was about to use the reverse summon if it wasn't for a voice stopping him.

"Wait Naruto I want to speak with you." Naruto looked over to see Temari and Shikamaru with their son 3 year old son Han. "I wanted to speak to you about Arashi. I've decided to give up on trying taking him away but I still want to be a part of my baby's life. Please allow me to see him and possible allow Han and Arashi to form a bond. I want Han bond with his older brother. We aren't enemies with one another but allies." Shikamaru handed Han over then stepped to Naruto. His eyes watched as Naruto tensed almost as if ready to counter attack making the lazy Nara frown a little.

"I'm not here to fight Naruto." He reached his hand out with the intention of shaking his. "Suna and Konoha are allies so there's no need to fight one another nor is there a reason to be so tensed around each other. How about we start over a new leaf?" Naruto sighed in annoyance but nodded his head either way.

"Fine I won't stop you from seeing him if you truly give up trying to separate him from me." Temari frowned at his choice of words. She didn't mean for it to seem that way. She just wanted her baby with her plus she thought she would be doing Naruto a favor. Not many single fathers wanted to keep a baby around especially when they had missions but then again Naruto was different. She found herself agreeing with his terms. Naruto seeing there was nothing else to discuss went back to Suna. Shikamaru placed an arm around Temari to comfort her.

"Don't let his words get to you. He didn't see your intentions for Arashi plus that break up must have struck him hard. He's not thinking straight when you and Arashi appear together so he most likely assumes that you were trying to take Arashi completely away from him." Temari saw the logic in Shikamaru's statement and couldn't disagree.

"I guess you're right Shikamaru-kun." The two walked out the chambers with Han. Temari looked forward to seeing her Arashi-ko soon.


End file.
